


Series Discontinuation and What Is To Come

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: For Those Following My Monster Erotic Stories, Gen, Non-Applicable, Not a Story, Other, Series Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Updates on Kinktober and Info on Where You Can See the Rest of the Kinktober Oneshots.(Not a story. This is wrap up and some info since people have been asking and it's the final day.)





	Series Discontinuation and What Is To Come

For personal reasons, I fell behind and physically could not finish Kinktober this year.   
The last day I have written and will officially post is Day 20. 

The remaining 11 days, I have saved the prompts for though.   
Despite not completing them in time for my Kinktober challenge, I am filing them away and will take them on at a casual pace and including them in my regular series of Monster Romance One Shots.   
They will probably not be consecutive, and will be spaced between my regular, non-erotic stories, but if you would like to follow along and read them, you can follow my other Monster Series as well~

I hope everyone had a good October and that you all enjoyed what of Kinktober that I took part in!   
I look forward to completing the rest of the prompts at a slower pace.   
Because of the more casual nature of my other series, I may make the prompts longer than these stories were.

Either way; I wish you all a Happy Hallow's Eve!


End file.
